Cercando me stesso
by GwendolenBracknell
Summary: “Due strade trovai nel bosco ed io…io scelsi quella meno battuta. E questo ha fatto tutta la differenza” Charlie stava intraprendendo proprio la strada meno battuta.


Capitolo 1

_The road less traveled by_

_(La strada meno battuta)_

Charlie osservò i propri indumenti perfettamente piegati nel grande baule sul letto. Stava andando via da _Hellton_, e non vi avrebbe fatto più ritorno.  
Non era così che aveva immaginato quel momento; eppure, ci aveva pensato spesso. Ma, tutte le volte in cui l'aveva fatto, in cui aveva dipinto con l'immaginazione gli ultimi attimi trascorsi a Welton, aveva costruito due scenari: in uno, era la regolare fine dell'anno scolastico. Felicità e sollievo, gli unici sentimenti che era permesso provare. E tante risate, ed abbracci agli amici di sempre. Nell'altra versione dei suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, era in fuga, una gloriosa fuga verso la libertà, verso un destino roseo, lontano dalle costrizioni che aveva sempre, ingiustamente, subito.  
In entrambi i casi, Neil era non solo contemplato, ma vero coprotagonista di quelli che Charlie considerava dei veri e propri piani.

Ma Neil, ora, non c'era più. Non l'avrebbe più visto.

Se n'era andato, e con sé aveva portato via metà di Charlie; la metà razionale, ma anche quella più passionale.

Charlie era quello irrequieto ed esuberante, Neil quello che lo seguiva, lo esortava ad andare avanti, ma lo riportava con i piedi a terra, se necessario.

Erano sempre stati una squadra, loro due. Uniti anche agli altri, certo, ma loro erano oltre. Oltre la scuola, oltre i gruppi di studio, oltre la novità dell'anno, la Setta dei Poeti Estinti.

Charlie era stato anche geloso di Todd, all'inizio. Il nuovo ragazzo si era insinuato tra i due, aveva costruito questo rapporto speciale con Neil, così diverso da quello che univa lui ed il ragazzo, ma di una profondità molto, molto simile.

Poi, però, aveva compreso che Neil non lo avrebbe mai messo da parte, non avrebbe mai tolto nulla alla loro amicizia.

D'altra parte, il cuore di un essere umano sa essere fonte infinita d'amore. C'era spazio per entrambi, Charlie lo aveva capito.

Solo che, adesso, sia Charlie che Todd erano soli. Di quelle due amicizie erano rimasti solo ricordi, di attimi felici e di momenti tristi; ricordi di quel sorriso mesto di Neil dopo il divieto di recitare da parte del padre; il ricordo di Neil trascinato via da quel padre tanto insensibile ai bisogni e alle passioni del figlio. Il ricordo di un Neil al limite della sopportazione, che se ne sarebbe andato via senza salutare nessuno.

Charles Dalton non riusciva a credere che il signor Perry avesse scaricato addosso a Keating ogni colpa, senza comprendere di aver fatto soffrire il figlio oltre ogni limite umanamente sopportabile. Charles Dalton non riusciva a credere che tutti gli amici suoi e di Neil, gli stessi che un tempo avevano visto Keating come una guida ed un mentore, non avessero fatto nulla per contrastare questa visione dei fatti.

_"Non possiamo far nulla per Keating, almeno salviamo noi stessi_"_ (1)_ aveva detto Cameron. Ma lui non voleva salvare se stesso, non a quel prezzo. E gli sembrava assurdo che gli altri fossero scesi a tali compromessi. Neil non avrebbe mai apprezzato: lui sarebbe stato dalla parte del professor Keating.

Charlie era stato l'unico espulso, fino a quel momento; e, probabilmente, lo sarebbe rimasto.  
In ogni caso, era orgoglioso del proprio comportamento. Una piccola rivalsa nei confronti del sistema che gli aveva portato via per sempre il migliore dei suoi amici.

_"Due strade trovai nel bosco ed io…io scelsi quella meno battuta. E questo ha fatto tutta la differenza"_

L'aveva detto Keating, in classe, citando Frost.

Charlie stava intraprendendo proprio la strada meno battuta. Forse, questo l'avrebbe cambiato in meglio, l'avrebbe rafforzato. Ma non sarebbe stato facile.

Il pensiero di Charlie volò a suo padre, e all'espressione severa che aveva assunto per tutta la durata del colloquio con il preside. A casa sarebbe stato un inferno. Non l'avrebbero mai perdonato per aver macchiato l'onore dei Dalton facendosi espellere da Welton. Per un attimo, pensò che la sua vita sarebbe diventata dura quanto quella di Neil, e che anche lui sarebbe stato spinto a compiere lo stesso gesto.

Fu in quel momento che si accorse che, dopo aver compiuto il gesto quasi "eroico" –sicuramente coraggioso- di restar fedeli a Neil e a Keating fino a farsi espellere, Nuwanda era scomparso. Al suo posto, ecco uno dei tanti ragazzi spaventati che popolavano quella maledetta scuola, adolescenti senza personalità ed accomunati dal terrore di deludere i propri genitori.

_Nuwanda sarebbe rimasto a Welton, mentre Charlie Dalton sarebbe tornato a casa._

Chiuse il baule di scatto, tentando di ritrovare un po' del coraggio che aveva sentito tanto forte dentro di sé meno di mezz'ora prima. Non ci riuscì.

Alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto, come a cercare il cielo, il paradiso, Dio, _qualcosa. _Sperava, forse, d'incontrare gli occhi di Neil, o di sentire la sua voce che lo esortasse a non arrendersi, che lo tranquillizzasse, come il ragazzo era solito fare.  
Ovviamente, non accadde nulla. Non che si aspettasse davvero un _segno_ da Neil.  
Iniziò a sentirsi davvero solo, a capire davvero ciò che era accaduto. E gli venne voglia di correre ed urlare, come Todd aveva fatto appena saputa la notizia. Purtroppo, però, Charlie non era fatto così: sembrava tanto forte, ma di fronte al dolore si chiudeva a riccio, non lo mostrava, lo nascondeva anche a se stesso, incapace di affrontarlo, almeno agli inizi. Gli sfoghi non erano contemplati, nella visione del mondo di Charlie. Non ci riusciva.  
Aveva pianto solo con Neil; adesso, avrebbe tanto voluto piangere _per _Neil. Ma non gli era possibile.

Charlie sapeva che avrebbe covato dentro di sé quel dolore, senza riuscire a farlo emergere ed affrontarlo per molto tempo; forse, non ne sarebbe mai stato capace. Forse, Nuwanda era solo un fantoccio, pronto a fare il grande per gli altri, ma a sparire quando si trattava di salvare se stesso.

_Whispering tunes in the wind  
all hopes are gone with the night  
when the old man will never come back  
remember his words and his songs_

_ The Last Candle – by Blind Guardian_

* * *

_(1) Sono anni che rivedo questo film solo in lingua originale, per cui non sono certa che nella versione italiana la frase di Cameron sia proprio identica a come l'ho resa io. In ogni caso, il senso è comunque quello _

Spero che questa "paginetta" vi sia piaciuta. Non è niente di che, l'ho tirata fuori da una bozza che avevo buttato giù anni fa per quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una one-shot. Ora, ho qualche idea per continuarla, ma non so se la metterò in pratica…Se dovesse rimanere una one-shot, probabilmente la sistemerò un po' diversamente, per farla terminare in maniera un po' più…diciamo "logica" Così è effettivamente inconcludente, proprio perché spero di dare uno sviluppo a questo disagio di Charlie nei prossimi capitoli. In ogni caso, spero che non vi abbia fatto proprio pena. Io non ne sono del tutto soddisfatta, ma più di così la stanchezza non mi permetteva di fare; so che avrei dovuto aspettare un altro po' per pubblicare, forse, però mi conosco, avrei finito per far cadere nel dimenticatoio il capitolo come già accaduto in passato per la bozza. Nei prossimi capitoli (che, comunque, non credo saranno molti) vorrei far entrare anche Todd in maniera stabile, anche se questo primo capitolo è incentrato solo su Charlie. Sono entrambi personaggi che, personalmente, adoro, e amo scrivere di entrambi. Aspetto i vostri commenti, positivi o negativi che siano! Ed anche eventuali suggerimenti per l'impostazione della vicenda sono ben accetti.

**Questa storia potrete trovarla anche in altri archivi di fanfiction, firmata in alcuni casi con il nick GwendolenBracknell e, in altri, con quello vecchio di GinevraWeasley. In ogni caso, sono sempre io Avverto perché, in passato, l'una o l'altra delle mie identità sono state accusate di plagio. Niente di tutto ciò, ho solo cambiato nick, controllando potrete vedere che indirizzo email ed url del blog coincidono. **

Un bacione e a presto

Gwendolen


End file.
